


O Shit Waddup

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [7]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, but it's so meme, it's so short, somewhat smut, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Person A and B are doing the diddly, and Person A mutters "oh shit". Person B leans close to their ear and whispers, "waddup."





	O Shit Waddup

 

"Oh fucking yes, harder James!" Aleksandr moaned as James thrusted harder and harder into Aleks while gripping the Russian's hips.

"Yeah? You like that?" James growled and kept fucking into Aleks. The younger one's insides felt so warm and amazing. Aleks looked so beautiful like this, taking what James offered him.

"Yes.. _fuck_! Fuck me so good Jamesss..!" Aleks gasped and moaned as he was about to come. "James fuck.. I-I'm about to come.. shit.." he groaned and began touching his hard and painful dick.

"Yeah, fuck... me too, come with me Aleks.." James moaned and gave a few more thrusts before coming hard inside Aleks, the young Russian following behind, coming onto his hand and James' chest. James' hips jerked a bit before pulling out and collapsing next to Aleks on the bed. Both of them panted so hard.

"Man that was amazing... oh shit.." James muttered.

Aleksandr rolled over James' chest, slowly leaning into James' neck and whispering into his ear,

"..waddup." and smirked as James understood it all.

"Aleks, you did not just say that."

"I think I did, babe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> what the ever fuck happened to the picture i do not know.


End file.
